


Family Man

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 20 prompts used: Lucius/Bellatrix, beginning.





	Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 prompts used: Lucius/Bellatrix, beginning.

In the beginning, Lucius wanted power, a bit of glory, and more galleons in his Gringotts vault if possible.

He married well. The most beautiful daughter of the house of Black. She bore him a son that he could shape in his image. 

When the Dark Lord fell, it was a setback, albeit a temporary one. Malfoys knew how to lay low and slowly polish the family image, making strategic donations in all the right places.

It had taken several years but, by the time Draco went to Hogwarts, everything was as it should be. 

Then the Dark Lord returned.

He was no longer the charismatic, powerful man Lucius had once admired. 

Lucius found it difficult to look at him for any length of time without his stomach turning.

He took pleasure in pitting his followers against each other.

Torturing even his most loyal. 

After Lucius was _liberated_ from Azkaban, he was no longer favoured. He didn't know who he could trust. 

Unfortunately, his sister-in-law was still hopelessly devoted to the Dark Lord. 

And she was clearly mad.

He regretted that he'd had to bed her to gather the information but he needed to protect _his_ family at all costs.


End file.
